Filius Flitwick
Professor Filius FlitwickHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, page 575. (born October 17, c. 1870s - 1880s)"JKRowling.com Archives: Birthdays" from MuggleNet, ) is a Part-Goblin wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the 1890s and was Sorted into Ravenclaw House. After education, he returned to the school and became the Charms Master, Head of Ravenclaw House"Who is the head of Ravenclaw House?" from the J.K.Rowling Official Site and Conductor of the Hogwarts Choir, though he taught one year of Defence Against the Dark Arts in 1976. Flitwick opposed Lord Voldemort, although he did not join the Order of the Phoenix, led by Albus Dumbledore. In 1995, he opposed Dolores Umbridge, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, and, on Minerva McGonagall's orders, alerted Severus Snape to the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997, after which he attended the Funeral of Albus Dumbledore. He also protected the students from the Carrows from 1997 until 1998. At the end of the year, he partook in the Battle of Hogwarts and defeated the Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov, after duelling another named Yaxley. He survived the war, and likely continued to teach Charms at Hogwarts to the future generations. Biography Early Life Filius Flitwick was born into a wizarding family on October 17 sometime in the 1870s or 80s with the distant descent of a male Goblin, and, because of his ancestral backgrounds, was welcoming and accepting of Muggle-borns and half-breeds such as himselfhttp://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/en/faq_view.cfm?id=95|. He studied magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and WizardryIn order to be a Head of House, one must have been part of that House while studying, meaning Flitwick must have went to Hogwarts. during the 1890sIt was mentioned in the Deathly Hallows that Dumbledore and Flitwick were in school together, but not neccessarily in the same year. when either Phineas Nigellus Black or Newton Scamander was Headmaster. He studied for at least six years and was Sorted into the House of Ravenclaw during the Sorting ceremony. He befriended a Gryffindor named Albus Dumbledore at some point and, together, they asked the Grey Lady about the whereabouts of Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, which was rumoured to grant the wearer wisdom. However, she denied them the information, which she would later relay to Harry Potter in 1998. It was also mentioned that Flitwick and Dumbledore, being model students with nothing to hide, never entered or used the Room of Hidden Things in the Room of Requirement, which was, in fact, where the Diadem was hidden.All of this information is taken from the Deathly Hallows chaoters; The Sacking of Severus Snape and The Battle of Hogwarts. It is likely that he achieved a high graded O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. in Charms, as later in his life he went on to teach this subject for over thirty years at the least. He also likely had exams in Defence Against the Dark Arts, as he became a Master Duellist after leaving school and taught one year of D.A.D.A. in 1976James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and Severus Snape's Defence Against the Dark Arts theory O.W.L. was observed by Flitwick, making it highly likely that he was their teacher.. Career at Hogwarts Early Years At some point after retiring as a Duelling Champion, Flitwick returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school from which he studied, in order to take up the position of Professor of Charms Class, aswell as Head of Ravenclaw House. He was given Classroom 2E on the second floor of the Castle to teach in, and an office near the West Tower to live in. The Headmaster was Flitwick's former classmate and friend, Albus Dumbledore, the once Transfiguration Professor, after the departure of Armando Dippet. Flitwick's approach to teaching style is regarded as more "laid-back" than some other teachers at Hogwarts, such as Minerva McGonagall's. He, unlike others, allows his students to play games during the lessons before the Christmas holidays but he isn't a bad teacher as Fred Weasley comments that he "couldn't see old Flitwick getting marked down. He usually gets everyone through exams alright." He also encourages students to experiment with their own magic and does not generally give detentions for slack work; instead he prefers to give students homework so they can catch up. 1971-1978 Professor Flitwick taught Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape during their time at Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978 and taught as their Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor during their fifth year in 1976. He walked between the hundreds of small desks in the Great Hall during their theory exam and, once their time was up, ordered the students to put down their quills, but had to tell a pupil named Stebbins twice before he put his down. Flitwick then used a Summoning Charm to collect in the papers, but was knocked over onto the floor when the hundred scrolls of parchments zoomed into his outstretched arms. After that year, however, he resumed to teaching Charms as the Charms Master. He would mention to Harry Potter in many years to come that he was rather fond of his mother, Lily Evanshttp://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/en/faq_view.cfm?id=95|. Flitwick would later go on to live through the First Wizarding War, in which his former students James Potter and Lily Evans were killed, and celebrate in the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Later Years 1991–1992 school year Professor Flitwick was still teaching into his elderly years at Hogwarts, and was still Charms Master when Harry Potter arrived, having taught his father over fifteen years ago. However, by 1991, Flitwick had been given the position of Head of Ravenclaw House aswell. As he was rather small, it was noted that he stood on a small pile of books to be able to see over his desk, and, when he took the register for his Gryffindor class, he was so excited to see the name "Harry Potter" listed that he fell off his stack of books. Flitwick didn't allow his first year class to actually perform any magic until Halloween, and, after some coaching, he gave each of his pupils a feather which they were to levitate using the Hover Charm; Wingardium Leviosa. Hermione Granger, who was paired with Ronald Weasley, performed the spell perfectly and Flitwick happily announced her success to the class. Later on in the year it was learnt that Flitwick was trusted by Albus Dumbledore to provide one of the guardian barriers for the Philosopher's Stone Chambers, which protected the Philosopher's Stone. Flitwick chose to have his chamber full of Winged Keys, enchanted so that they that flew high arouund the room. He placed broomsticks in there too, so that the person wishing to pass through the magically locked door would have to ride a broom and catch the correct key. Also, around Christmas, Flitwick levitated ornaments onto the Christmas trees in the Great Hall, and decorated using live fairies.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 1992–1993 school year In 1992 Flitwick continued to teach Charms. This year however, the Chamber of Secrets was written to be open once again, having killed Ravenclaw student Myrtle in 1943 the last time it was opened. Flitwick was present when Muggle-born student Justin Finch-Fletchley was discovered, petrified after an attempted attack on him by the Basilisk. Together, he and Professor Aurora Sinistra, a member of the Astronomy department, removed Justin's body and took him to the Hospital wing where he was to be treated by Madam Poppy Pomfrey. During that year, Penelope Clearwater, a student in his House was attacked by the Basilisk that resided in the Chamber of Secrets, however, with the help of Madam Pomfrey and Pomona Sprout, she made a full recovery. Also this year Flitwick presumably hung the Christmas decorations again. 1993–1994 school year Flitwick continued teaching in 1993 and whilst on a weekend visit to Hogsmeade, he amongst others were overheard by Harry Potter discussing recent escapee from Azkaban, Sirius Black. From this conversation Harry learnt that Sirius Black was best friends with his father, best man to the wedding of his father and mother and also his own godfather. They also discuss when the Potter's went into hiding and Fliwick mentions that they used the Fidelius charm to conceal themselves, and Sirius Black was appointed their Secret-Keeper. Flitwick describes the operation to perform the Fidelius Charm. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Later on in the year when Harry Potter receives a Firebolt from an unidentified source, Minerva McGonagall confiscates it and asks Flitwick and Madam Hooch to examine it to see if it is cursed. Later on in the year when Sirius Black is unrightfully imprisoned in Flitwicks office by Dementors, Albus Dumbledore tells Harry and Hermione Granger to rescue Sirius using Flitwicks window in his office. This year also, Flitwick appears to have taken on the role of conducting the schools Choir. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) 1994–1995 school year Flitwick continues his career in 1994 at Hogwarts when the Triwizard Tournament is being held. Harry Potter is selected as a champion for this. Flitwick conducts the school choir before the arrival of the guests and when the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute students arrive he applauds them at their entrances. In Flitwicks lesson of Banishing Charms, Harry, Ron and Hermione don't really pay attention and decide that Charms is a good lesson to disucss conversations that they don't want to be overheard, as Flitwick's lessons were always noisy with activity of students praciticing charms. Flitwick starts to ease of his lessons in the week before Christmas break and the Yule Ball and instead he spends his time talking about the Summoning Charm that Harry had used in the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, being a proud Charms professor. In the third task, Flitwick is appointed one of the marshalls to patrol around the Maze. At the end of this task Cedric Diggory was murdered, and Lord Voldemort was declared to have risen to power again, and thus the Second Wizarding War was kicked off. Flitwick attended the Memorial Feast to Cedric Diggory at the end of the year. Second Wizarding War At the end of the 1994–1995 school year Albus Dumbledore told the staff and students of Hogwarts that Cedric Diggory was murdered by the newly rebodied Lord Voldemort, this unofficially was the start of the Second Wizarding War, but as the Ministry of Magic refused to believe such claims it was as of yet unofficially a war. Despite the it being dark and dangerous times, teaching resumed as normal at Hogwarts and Flitwick returned to his position of Charms teacher. 1995–1996 school year After the previous year at Hogwarts declared that Lord Voldemort was at large again, the Second Wizarding War started, despite the Ministry of Magic refusing the believe it. In 1995 the ministry had appointed Dolores Umbridge as High Inquisitor at Hogwarts as well as professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. As part of her job, Dolores inspected the teaching methods of all staff at Hogwarts, when she inspected Flitwick's class Fred and George Weasley mentioned that she had no influence on him and that he taught his class as usual and treated her as if she was one of his students. Other staff members however did not follow this politeness, for example Minerva McGonagall and Umbridge bickered during her inspection. Throughout the year Dolores Umbridge used her authority as a tool to change Hogwarts, and later in the year she was appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts. As Headmistress she had full control off the school, and when Fred and George Weasley set of fireworks around the ground she spent a day running around putting them out, after she had done Flitwick tells her that he could have put them all out eaisly but was concerned he didn't have the authority to do so. After Easter break, Fred and George use one of their inventions, a Portable Swamp to change a corridor into a swamp and then shortly afterwards they depart from school to go into the world of business. Flitwick was seen cheering and supporting them at their departure after they ran rings around Umbridge and Filch. Flitwick is asked to remove the swamp they created, which he does but he leaves a small patch in the corner as he believes it to be really good magic. At the end of the year, the Ministry of Magic is forced to believe Voldemort has returned and publicly announce it in the Daily Prophet. 1996–1997 school year .]] In 1996 Hogwarts was put under the protection of Aurors, Flitwick together with Argus Filch was appointed to check off every student entering Hogwarts at the entrance gates, on a register and take their belongings to be searched for any dark artifacts or weapons.Half-Blood Prince (film) Like the previous years, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley use Flitwick's lessons as a time to talk in private. They discuss the contents of Harry's old potions book and debate who the Half-Blood Prince could be, in this lesson they were supposed to be transforming vinegar into wine and when Flitwick goes over to the group only Hermione is able to perform the spell correctly, Ron blows his up and Harry turns his into ice. During one of the students' trips to Hogsmeade, Flitwick also visited the village, possibly for security reasons. On his way back to the Castle, Horace Slughorn, the new Potions master, invited him to a drink at the Three Broomsticks Inn, but Flitwick claimed to have "emergency choir-practice" and left himHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Film), just before Katie Bell's incident with the necklace.. Later on in the year, he was in the Great Hall with the Hogwarts choir when Death Eaters invaded HogwartsHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film), deleted scene. and Minerva McGonagall ordered him to get Severus Snape. When inside Snape's office, Snape Stupified him, and when Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood turned up Snape told them that Flitwick had fainted and that they should tend to him. Shortly after knocking Flitwick out, Snape killed Albus Dumbledore. Once recovering from his attack by Snape, Flitwick took part in the conversation of whether or not Hogwarts should remain open or be closed, as having the Headmaster killed by one of the colleagues was a "terrible stain on Hogwarts history." Flitwick insisted that the decision should be made by the school governers, which Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress, was inclined to agree with. He later attended the Funeral of Albus Dumbledore at the end of the year in the grounds near the Hogwarts Lake.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts, Flitwick helped run Severus Snape out of the school and then tried to give the students evacuating more time before Lord Voldemorts arrival by sending out an incantation that sounded like a "weird rushing noise, as though Flitwick had unleashed the power of the wind into the grounds." This, apparently, has certain same effects as the Protego Horribilis charm. He also helped Harry Potter in his search for Voldemort's last Horcrux, commenting that no one in living memory had seen Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. This led Harry to seek out the Grey Lady, the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, who helped Harry find the diadem. Along with the other professors, Flitwick took groups of fighters up to Hogwarts' towers to defend the castle, and was briefly seen fighting Yaxley once the Death Eaters got into the school. Later in the battle, Flitwick defeated, perhaps killed, Antonin Dolohov. Flitwick survived the battle and was one of the many to rush to congratulate Harry Potter immediately after his final defeat of Voldemort. Later Life It is likely that Professor Flitwick continued to teach in his long career at Hogwarts as the Charms Master long after the war and under the new Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, teaching his subject to future generations. Magical Abilities and Skills Charms Master: Flitwick is masterful in the use of charms, from simple decorations to the most advanced charms and he takes great pride in invention of charms and perhaps has invented a few of his own spells as he encourages others to do so. Master Duellist: When Flitwick was younger he was a dueling champion. Though he hadn't duelled in some time he was still good enough to help run Severus Snape out of the school, as well as combat the Death Eaters as they invaded Hogwarts, including Yaxley and Antonin Dolohov. The latter's defeat is especially noteable, considering that Dolohov was a skilled duelist who disarmed and defeated the powerful Auror Mad-Eye Moody in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and was the Death Eater responsible for killing Remus Lupin, who was himself a skilled wizard. Conductor: Flitwick also coordinated and conducted the Hogwarts choir from 1993 onwards. It is possible he also taught the Muggle Music (class) from 1991-1992 and was conductor from then. Physical description Flitwick is described as having a "dash" of goblin"Is Flitwick a short human or is he some other type of being?" from the J.K. Rowling Official Site blood. He is known to empathize and be friendly with other "half-breeds", such as half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and werewolf Remus Lupin. In addition, he is very short and requires a stack of books in order to see over the top of his desk, and sits on a pile of cushions at the staff table in the Great Hall. He has a "shock" of white hair, and his voice is squeaky which is explained by his small stature. Personality and traits Flitwick is an emotional fellow, who seems to have a gentle spirit. During the 1992 school year when Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets, he burst into tears, and in 1993's Valentine's Day, when Gilderoy Lockhart called him a "sly old dog", he buried his face in his hands. During one Charms lesson, Neville Longbottom, while fumbling with attempts at casting a Banishing Charm, ended up sending Flitwick sailing across the room; Flitwick accepted this resignedly instead of losing his temper. Nevertheless, he commands respect in spite of his sensitive nature and small stature. When he encountered Harry and Draco Malfoy on the stairs discussing Harry's new Nimbus 2000, Malfoy treated him just like any other teacher with no hint of the sarcasm he used with Remus Lupin. Furthermore, Flitwick is a talented duellist. During the Battle of Hogwarts, he helped to drive off extremely talented wizard Severus Snape and defeated Antonin Dolohov, a highly dangerous Death Eater who had previously defeated the likes of Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin and severely injured Hermione Granger. Portrayal in the Films Although Flitwick is fairly predominant Hogwarts character within the books, his appearance in the film adaptations is sporadic. In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, he has a major scene during the Charms lesson where he teaches the spell Wingardium Leviosa. For the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the part is reduced to a background character. Flitwick was written out of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban; however, Warwick Davis was offered a small part as the conductor of the Hogwarts chorus appearing as a small man with brown hair and moustache, identified in the credits only as "wizard". Despite Warwicks appearance as a conductor in the film of Prisoner of Azkaban, in the video game version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Flitwick appears as a teacher, and his physical appearance is as it was for the first two films and first two video games. This same character reappeared in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire although now identified as Professor Flitwick. According to interviews, Director Mike Newell liked the look of a younger Flitwick. In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, he is seen in a Chorus Class in the Great Hall. He is seen again cheering when Fred and George Weasley depart Hogwarts. Filius, with his post-''Chamber'' look, is finally confirmed onscreen in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. He also displays a far more prickly demeanor than in The Philosopher's Stone. Without a doubt, Filius is likely to return in the final two films, meaning that in some way or another, he has appeared in every Potter film. However, it should be noted that Flitwick's physical appearance in the first two films is credited as the teacher and his canon represented physical appearance in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince merchandise (The Annual 2009 Poster Sticker Book) also uses the elder Flitwick. Also, Warwick Davis who plays Flitwick believes himself that the two characters (Conductor and Teacher) are different people but perhaps related. However despite Warwick Davis believing this, in the film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry confirms them both to be the same character, Professor Flitwick in a conversation with him. That said, given the context of the series, the possibility that Flitwick's appearance was changed at some point due to an off-screen magical incident is not out of the realm of possibility, though without any on-screen or in-print confirmation, the discrepancy remains a mystery and it has caused confusion amongst viewers and a rather large inconsistancy. Etymology *''Filius'' is Latin for "son", and the filius philosophorum, meaning "the philosopher's son" is a symbol in alchemy, sometimes associated with the philosopher's stone. *The surname Flitwick may come from the Charms professor's own advice for wand movement: "swish and flick". Flitwick is also the name of an English town, pronounced "Flittick". Behind the scenes *Flitwick is played in the films by Warwick Davis. Davis also provided the voice of Griphook the Goblin in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, and will play him again (both physical form and voice) in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. *Flitwick decorates with live fairies quite a bit, especially during Christmas in the Great Hall. *Flitwick's favourite drink is cherry syrup and soda with ice and an umbrella.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *When Flitwick first saw Harry Potter in his Charms class in 1991, he became so excited that he fell off his stack of books.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' Notes and references de:Filius Flitwick fr:Filius Flitwick ru:Филиус Флитвик Category:British individuals Category:Half-breeds Category:Heads of House Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Order of the Phoenix Allies Category:Professors Category:Ravenclaws Category:Wizards Category:1880s births